


Blood Red Capes

by theliteraltrash



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Ella finds out, Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: The one where Ella finds out the truth about Azrael.





	Blood Red Capes

The case was simple, they caught the bad guy and put an end to his crimes just like most of their other run of the mill cases. Except this time, Dan was there and he just  _ had _ to go and get shot. Lucifer would say he didn’t know why he sat in the hospital waiting room with Chloe and Ella, but that would be a lie. It wasn’t because it was polite to wait and make sure Daniel was alright. No, it was because Lucifer couldn’t stop thinking about how awful he felt at the loss of Charlotte, and he had to admit the loss of Daniel would be far more impactful in his day to day life.

 

Lucifer leaned his head back, and sighed before sitting up straight and crossing his long legs at the ankles. He felt himself make a sharp intake of breath and heard Ella’s foot cease it’s tapping. Azrael had made her way into the hospital. She smiled and waved at Lucier, and likely to Ms. Lopez as well, before walking over to them. She wore her usual attire, her boots and her dark red cape. 

 

“Sorry I got all dressed up,” she said, looking at Ella.

 

Ella was frozen, taking deep breaths and squeezing her eyes shut. Lucifer heard her murmuring ‘go away Ray Ray’ under her breath.

 

Lucifer rubbed his hand over his mouth before fully turning his attention to his sister. “What are you doing here, Azrael?” Ella turned to look at him, her eyes wide. “Are you here to take Daniel away?”

 

Azrael scoffed. “It’s a hospital, Lu, tons of people die here.”

 

Lucifer smiled when Ella whipped her head to look at Azrael, her eyes practically bulging out of her head as Azrael realized the mistake she made. He felt a light tap on his arm and he turned to look at Chloe. She furrowed her brows. “What’s going on?”

 

Lucifer stood so he could address all three women at once. “Ms. Lopez, Detective, this is my sister Azrael,” he gestured to her and she ducked her head, her face impossibly red.

 

“Lucifer, I don’t see anyone there,” Chloe stated, glancing at Ella.

 

Ella took a steadying deep breath and sat up. She looked at Lucifer. “You can see her?”

 

He nodded. “Yes, because-”

 

“She’s your sister and she has unfinished business with you,” Ella said, nodding. She turned to Chloe, “Ray Ray is the ghost I see.”

 

Lucifer sighed. “She’s not a  _ ghost _ , she’s an angel. The angel of death, specifically. She escorts souls to heaven or hell.”

 

“Yeah, that’s actually what I’m here to do. Some 65 year old man just died in his hospital bed, he’s going downstairs.” Azrael shrugged her shoulders before vanishing in the blink of an eye, the only evidence that she was there being the draft in the air and the sound of her wings as she flew away. 


End file.
